Confessions
by Hemingway fan
Summary: Fluffy...the gang play a game of confessing secrets R&R please


I don't own anything...

"Okay, will you tell us now why you called us here?"

"Yeah, no offense, I love hanging out with you, but I was in the middle of lying to ma to get twenty bucks."

"Fine, just take a seat." Carly instructed her two best friends. They sat in the beanbag chairs and Carly pulled another one up to them. "Okay, so here's the deal. I got pretty upset when I found out you guys didn't tell me about the kiss, or you Freddie, not telling us about kissing Melanie--"

"You kissed my sister." Sam growled.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I guess not. You two deserve each other." she added sardonically.

"Okay, but then I started realizing that there were things I hadn't shared with you guys, so I've called you here today to get some things out in the open. I suggest that we air everything out with no judging each other, do we have a deal?"

Sam and Freddie exchanged a long look at each other, silently deliberating. "Um…" Freddie trailed off and gazed upward.

"Yeah," Sam said heavily, facing Carly dead on.

"Okay, I think we should each take a turn in confessing things. I'll go first. Last week when you asked me to go the movies with you and I said I didn't feel good it was because I was at Wendy's party."

"Wendy had a party?"

"Yeah,"

"So I guess I wasn't invited said?" Sam asked, fidgeting a little with her hands. Freddie glanced at her with a slight frown.

"So you ditched me--"

"No judging---" Freddie reminded her.

"Okay," Sam folded her arms. "My turn. That time we went on a field trip to the zoo, and we got lost accidentally from the group, well, we were never lost, I knew where they were at all times. I just didn't like feeling like a dog on a leash, I wanted to explore things on my terms. Sorry you were scared." she shrugged, still sullen. There was a long pause between the three of them.

"Freddie," Carly encouraged.

"Sam, I knew you were doing those things to me when I didn't want to forward Gibby's chain e-mail. I was the one who sent you the text to go to the mall and wait for what's his name."

"Kay," she said, straightening up, and looking at Carly.

"Back to me, I see. Okay, Freddie, I have never liked you the way you want me to--"

"We know." Sam interrupted.

"But I did appreciate the attention. So much that, when we were thirteen, Michelle Becker asked me if you were single, and I told her no. I told her you were seeing a girl at another school."

"Really?" he grinned. "She's like a cheerleader now…"

"I know."

"I had a chance at being popular." he smiled, but dismissed the notion as ridiculous.

"My turn, Freddie that tattoo you got of me was fake."

"I know, the dermatologist told my mom." there was a pause as the girls looked at him expectantly. "What? That was my confession too then. Okay, Missy never won the cruise Sam, I did. I gave her the prize to get her out of your hair." Sam gave a faint smile, she seemed to be recuperating from Carly's original blow.

"I hate spaghetti tacos." Carly said with such gravity that the trio broke into laughter.

"Me too." Freddie announced, "and that does count as my confession."

"I love them." Sam said with pride. "My confession, my real confession this time." she said, then she cast a meaningful look at Freddie, as if asking permission, and he nodded. "Carly, this is both our confession."

"Oh my God," she said. "You guys have kissed more than once, haven't you?"

"A lot more than once. But we never intended on it getting this far. It's not like we didn't want _you _to know, we didn't even want to believe it ourselves, much less telling people."

"No judgment," Freddie again reminded them.

"Okay, when?"

"About two months ago. It started off gradual. We started hanging out without you because you were so stressed out about your finals, then you started getting sick. Then it just happnened..." Carly grimaced now.

"Oh, please, it's not disgusting." Freddie said. She shook her head and started tearing up.

"No, it's kind of nice, but I wasn't stressed about my finals and I was never sick. I was lying to you because I had a new boyfriend I didn't want you guys to know about yet."

"Spooky." Sam said with wild intrigued eyes. "Don't cry Carls, we're not mad at you."

"You should be, after I said all that stuff about no more secrets."

"Tell us about him."f

"Do we know him?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he cute?"

"I'm right here." Freddie complained.

"No, you don't know him. His name is Derrick, he's Wendy's cousin. He goes to St. Michael's RC High School. He's cute, and he's funny, and he's talented."

"Cool, what does he do?"

"He plays in a band." she beamed, wiping her tears away. "What about you guys, like where are you at in your relationship?"

"You mean like a phase?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,"

"No, we're just Sam and Freddie still, only we make out now after we fight." she said in a casual tone. Freddie concurred.


End file.
